Song One-shots
by QueenofRude
Summary: A series of one-shots of Vocaloid songs, describing the events that happen in the picture videos or my interpretation on what happened from the lyrics. Ratings will change for each one, and major trigger warnings are listed.


trigger warnings ;; suicide ;; death

rated ;; T

The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House

Oh, what fun that summer offers ! All the beaches and the festivals and no school as well, it's all really cool ! It's the best season, isn't it ? All innocent smiles and laughs from the children. Oh, and the rumors ! The rumors are the best during this season ! Like, the one about the hanged girl in the haunted house ! Don't you know about it ? It's a really popular rumor, you know. I'm surprised, you don't know about it. Then again, it is you . . .

Anyway, the rumor was about a girl that hanged herself in a house far, far away. It was said that her ghost still haunts the house every night. Spooky, isn't it ? Personally, I don't believe it. I mean everyone I know that heard of the rumor went to the house to go find this ghost, but they couldn't find anything. They only found an old, dusty house with no one in it. So, obviously, the rumor is just a rumor, and the ghost doesn't exist ! Of course, this is what I think. I mean the ghost girl might be shy or something, and isn't bothering to show up to them. I mean I would be a little embarrassed too if I had a rumor like that going around.

. . . What's that ? You want to go to the house to find her ? Haha, weren't you listening ? Lots of people went to look for her, but they found nothing. What makes you think you're special ? . . . Ah, fine, if you want to waste your time looking for her, I'll tell you where the house is.

It's about a few miles away from our school. It's on a path behind a mountain. After a few minutes of walking on the path, you should find a tunnel. Out of the end of the tunnel should be the house. I really doubt you're going to find her, but good luck ! Be careful to not get killed out there, I heard that ghosts are very dangerous ! Not like she exists though !

\- x -

Many people had came to the house that I lived in. They came at night time with wobbling flashlights and with claims like, 'it doesn't exist.' I didn't know what they were here for. What were they doing here ? They didn't steal anything. What else would they be here for ? If they're looking for me, they're not trying hard enough. After all, I was always there, watching them. No one notices me at all. They always seemed to talk about how the ghost girl wasn't going to appear. Are they talking about me ?

No, no, they can't. I'm still alive. It's just a cruel joke they wanted to play on me. They're just ignoring me. Obviously, I'm not the thing they're looking for.

" I - I'm not dead ! " I insisted to myself, out loud.

" There's no way I'm dead ! T - They're just being bullies ! " I said to myself, trying to make me believe my own words.

But, no matter what I say to myself, in the end, I always end up crying. Crying until no more tears came out. The day, and the day, and the day after. Today also I cried, as another day of bullying had passed. Tears were dripping down my eyes, as I looked out of the window with a slightly hopeful expression, which was soon replaced with a worried and sad one. Even if I wanted this to stop and leave, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'll have to stay here and deal with it.

So, with sad eyes that are red from crying, I watched as another person came inside the house.

This time it was a boy that seemed familiar to me. Unlike others, he had came alone and at day, but like everyone else, he ignored me. Soon, he had left the house, not even sparing a glance at me. Once again, I tried to cheer myself up, but like other times, I failed, and just got more depressed. Soon, I was laying down on the floor again, trying to recall my memories with the only thing that proved my existence, but once again, I failed to do so, and tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I ended the day by crying myself to sleep, hugging it. Hoping that the next day will offer me some salvation, but knowing that it won't.

The next days and weeks were the same, and soon months passed. Not that much people visited me anymore. I kept hoping to god that I will get some salvation of some sorts to keep me going, but in the end, I felt like I only got a prank from him.

Soon, the bullying stopped, but instead of feeling happiness, I felt more sadness. I felt like I was getting forgotten that everyone was forgetting about my existence.

Having that thought in my head, I started to feel more depressed, more than I ever was when I was being ignored.

" I rather be ignored than this. " I said to myself, as I felt the tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

In the end, I had no salvation, and I was alone without any hope.

One day, while I was moping and feeling depressed, an ashen-gray cat had wandered inside the house.

" Can you not see me either ? " I had asked it, staring at it with my sad, black eyes.

I reached my right hand out to stroke it, hoping that the cat would give me some sort of comfort, but instead of touching it, my hand had slipped right through it, grabbing air. Staring at the scene with shocked eyes, the cat had ran away from me, and a new thought had entered my head.

" I - Maybe I actually am dead ? " I said to myself, in sight disbelief, hugging my knees, trying to think.

Soon, questions started to fill my head, and frustration replaced my features while I tried to answer my questions. How did I die then ? What was my past ? Who is my family ? Why can't I remember ? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember !? Shouldn't I remember this !? In my frustration, I had punched the floor, echoing the sound inside the whole building.

Another sound had filled my ears, as I looked out of the window. The only thing I can do was to gaze at the illuminated houses in the distances and the set-off fireworks blooming in the sky to pass the time that I had now.

After the stunning display of the fireworks, I had once again hugged my knees and began to think, trying to remember. After a few minutes, I had came up with nothing. That was until the photograph that I cherished so much had fallen onto the ground from a gust of wind, and then just like that it all came to me. I started to remember everything and what happened.

It was a normal summer day when I had decided to visit her. Her name was Lily and she had lived where I am now. We were best friends, we would always do everything together. Sure, she was a ghost and she couldn't leave the house, but I still liked her company. On that day, however was different. When I had came to her room, she was crying. Before, I could go ask her the reason, she had started to disappear, waving to me what I thought was goodbye. I had started to run to her in my panic, trying to reach her in time, I didn't want to say goodbye to her yet. But, before I even reached halfway across the room, I had felt something wrap itself around my neck. Before I can fully grasp the situation, I felt the thing tighten, and all I saw was darkness. And then I woke up here . . . She betrayed me !

When I realized this, my form had started to dissipate and disappear. And instead of feeling panic, I felt what I thought was happiness and accepted my fate. I was only a rumor to a single summer, lasting from June to August. No one will notice my disappearance. No one noticed me. I couldn't help, but shed a few tears.

Just then when my consciousness became a mere silhouette and my form was about to fully disappear, that boy had busted to the room. Turning my head, staring at him in shock, I had remembered him too. A small smile came upon my lips. It looks like I'm not going to be forgotten after all. I saw his hand reaching for me, and him yelling my name. With my final moment, I grinned at him, and said the following words, " Thank you. "

\- x -

When the girl had disappeared, she had left behind a bell of some sorts. The male had picked it, staring at it with sad, gray eyes that are shedding tears. Going up the stairs with the bell in hand, the boy had reached his destination. In the room, there was a rope hanging there, seemly inviting the boy to join it. Staring at the noose, the male filled with grief killed himself.

 _Hey, have you heard of the hanged boy in the haunted house ?_


End file.
